fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
God Serena
|mark location = |occupation = |previous occupation = Tarcza Spriggana Święty Mag |team = |previous team = Dwunastka Spriggana |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Martwy |relatives = |magic = Magia Jaskiniowego Zabójcy Smoków Magia Czyśćcowego Zabójcy Smoków Magia Zabójcy Smoków Króla Mórz Magia Wichrowego Zabójcy Smoków 4 nienazwane Magie Zabójcy Smoków |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 320 (sylwetka) Rozdział 440 |anime debut = Odcinek 188 (sylwetka) |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = yes }} God Serena (ゴッドセレナ, Goddo Serena) — był jednym z Dwunastu Tarcz Spriggana, grupy której celem jest chronić cesarza Imperium Alvarez. Niegdyś był członkiem Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, najsilniejszym z Czterech Bogów Ishgaru, co czyniło go najsilniejszym magiem na całym kontynencie. Wygląd God Serena wygląda na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, z średniej długości, kolczastymi, włosami w kolorze pomarańczowym, których wystające kosmyki przypominają królicze uszy. Posiada grube brwi i bliznę na nosie. Ubrany jest w fantazyjne szaty i bardzo proste buty. Najbardziej zauważalnym znakiem szczególnym Boga Sereny jest wielkie koło zrobione z ostrzy, które znajduje się na jego plecach. Przypomina ono koło Dharma, nadając wyglądowi God Serenie podobieństwa do istoty boskiej - szczególnie jednego z japońskich bóstw - Raijina. Osobowość Fabuła Saga Imperium Alvarez God Serena jest wspomniany przez Hyberiona, podczas jego rozmowy z pozostałymi Bogami Ishgaru, jako najsilniejszy mag który dołączył do elitarnej straży cesarskiej w Imperium Alvarez- Dwunastka Spriggana. Pozostali członkowie tej grupy dysponują mocą porównywalną do niego. Pozostałe jedenaście Tarcz maja również siłę równą jego własnej. Kiedy Zeref zwołuje zebranie 12 Spriggana, Serena posłusznie przybywa na spotkanie i kiedy Zeref pyta go, czy nie ma żadnych problemów z atakując swój były kraj, on dramatycznie odpowiada, że nie robi mu to różnicy. Potem słucha, jak Zeref mówi o nadchodzącej wojnie z Ishgarem. God Serena później na rozkaz Zerefa, wyrusza u boku swoich dwóch towarzyszy, Augusta i Jacoba Lessio wraz z siłą równą miliona żołnierzy, podróżują na zachód, aby dotrzeć do wschodniej granicy Magnolii, a po drodze Serena dziesiątkuje cały kraj Bosko. Później spotykają się z Czterema Bogami Ishgaru: Hyberionem, Warrodem Sequenem i Wolfheimem (którym towarzyszy Jura Neekis); wita swoich starych przyjaciół, i przyznaje im, że wraz z Augustem i Jacobem zniszczyli Bosko, ale unika pytania Hyberiona dlaczego zdradził swą ojczyznę. Jednak pomimo brawury jego przeciwników God Serena sprawia krótki pojedynek swoim dawnym towarzyszom, o dziwo Serena sam wyłania się z ich walki bez szwanku. Potem przechodzi do antagonizowania ich wartości jako członków Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, jednak, gdy słyszy jak śmiertelnie ranny Warrod wymawia swoje pragnienie, aby zobaczyć uśmiech Mavis jeszcze raz, God Serena zwraca się do starszego mężczyzny i mówi mu, że będzie pierwszym który umrze. thumb|right|227px|Acnologia zabija God Serenę Kiedy podchodzi wykończyć Warroda, zostaje on zamknięty w olbrzymim drzewie stworzonym przez Czwartego Boga Isgharu, a następnie zaatakowany przez Jurę, przekształconego Wolfheima i Hyberiona, który użył na nim swojej Wampirycznej Magii. Kiedy jego przeciwnicy myślą że już go mają, God Serena niespodziewanie uwalnia się spod kontroli Hyberiona i wykorzystuje Magię Jaskiniowego Zabójcy Smoków zbija swoich przeciwników z tropu, a potem zaczyna używać Magie Czyśćcowego i Oceanicznego Zabójcy Smoków, aby ich wykończyć, były Święty Mag przygotowuje Magię Wichurowego Zabójcy Smoków, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Augusta, który po wysłuchaniu Jacoba chwali God Serenę nazwanego przez niego Teorią Hybrydy: człowiekiem obdarzonym przez Smoczych Bogów 8 smoczymi Lacrimami. Słysząc to, że God Serena mówi że Smoki nie czciły Bogów czy nawet Królów i zaczyna iść w kierunku Fairy Tail z jego towarzyszami. Jednak zanim poszli dalej, pojawia się sam Acnologia twierdząc, że czuje woń smoka. Widząc Acnologię God Serena podnieca się i zaczyna się wyjaśnić jego modus operandi do samozwańczego Króla Smoków, ale ten nie daje mu dokończyć czy nawet wykonać ruchu. God Serena natychmiast umiera wskutek staranowania przez Acnologię, który mówi że zostało siedmioro do kompletnej anihilacji Smoków. Jakiś czas później, Historia God Sereny (jak również z Wall Eehto i Bloodmana, którzy również polegli) zostaje przywołana przez Neinharta by walczyć u boku całej 12 Spriggana i armii Imperium przeciwko Fairy Tail. Po zmartwychwstaniu, God Serena cieszy się że wrócił, ale jest natychmiast przywrócony do porządku przez Neinharta który ostrzega że jeśli umrze, to tak samo God Serena, Bloodman i Wall Eehto również skończą na zawsze jak on. Słysząc to, God Serena mówi Neinhartowi że będzie go ochraniał. Po skończeniu jego dialogu 12 staje razem z Zerefem na czele i czeka na następny ruch Wróżek. Chwilę później Serena pojawia się na polu bitwy i atakuje siły wroga z jego różnymi Magiami Zabójcy Smoków. Po użyciu jego Magii Wichurowego Zabójcy Smoków, ku jego zdziwienie, jego czar zostaje rozproszony przez Gildartsa, który nakazuje mu się odsunąć, zdobywając niezadowolenie ze strony Historii. Historia potem patrzy, jak Gildarts się łatwo rozprasza przez rozmowę z Caną, która przypomina Gildartsowi że jego przeciwnik, God Serena, jest tuż przed nimi. Gildarts następnie stwierdza, że nie może wyczuć mocy magicznej żywego człowieka w God Serenie, on jednak zauważa, że God Serena był potężnym magiem, gdy był żywy, ale teraz on jest teraz trzecioligowym cieniasem. Historia śmieje się i mówi, żeby się przekonał jak bezmyślnym idiotą jest Gildarts. W dwóch susach Serena doskakuje do Gildartsa, i ścierają się powodując ogromny wybuch. Po opadnięciu kurzu God Serena zaczyna się pocić i jest wstrząśnięty faktem, że jego magia jest po prostu niszczona. Gildarts mówi mu, że to wstyd bo on zawsze chciał zobaczyć, który z nich byłby Ostatnim Stojącym na polu walki kiedy God Serena zamierza uderzyć z pełną mocą. Dzięki niesamowitej mocy, Gildarts następnie wysyła Historię w powietrze dzięki zaklęciu: Kruszenie Zła, Głoszenie Prawdy: Empireizm, pokonując go jednym ciosem. Magia i umiejętności Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) jest rodzajem Zapomnianej Magii, która pozwala God Serenie na przekształcenie właściwości swojego ciała w ciało Smoka. Może żywić się tym, co jest związane z żywiołem, jakim się posługuje. Dzięki temu regeneruje swoją energię. Jest także naturalnie odporny na własny element. Jak każdy Zabójca Smoków ma bardziej wyczulony węch. Nie wiadomo czy ma chorobę lokomocyjną jak każdy Zabójca Smoków z każdej generacji. *'Magia Jaskiniowego Zabójcy Smoków' (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Magia Jaskiniowego Zabójcy Smoków jest typem Magii Zabójcy Smoków która pozwala God Serenie bardziej niszczyć niż tworzyć ataki z ziemi, God Serena wykazał umiejętność tworzenia trzęsień ziemi i tworzenia jaskiń dzięki temu typowi magii. Dodatkowo podobnie jak w przypadku innych Magii Zabójców pozwala na pochłanianie danego żywiołu by odzyskać energię. God Serena posiada tą magię dzięki jednej z 8 Lacrim w ciele. *'Magia Czyśćcowego Zabójcy Smoków' (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): Magia Czyśćcowego Zabójcy Smoków jest typem Magii Zabójców Smoków która pozwala God Serenie na wykorzystywanie odrębnego typu Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków który charakteryzuje się ciemnym płomieniem i jak wskazuje wymowa zaklęcia ekstremalnym poziomem ciepła przekraczającym Magię Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków. Podobnie jak inne Magie Zabójców pozwala ona na wytwarzanie, kontrolę, pochłanianie i ochronę przed danym żywiołem. God Serena posiada tą magię dzięki implementacji 1 z 8 Smoczych Lacrim. *'Magia Oceanicznego Zabójcy Smoków' (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): Ta Magia Smoczego Zabójcy daje God Serenie kompletną władzę nad żywiołem wody, dając mu możliwość tworzenia (w obszernych ilościach), kontrolę, ochronę oraz możliwość pożerania elementu wody. Tę Magię God Serena również zawdzięcza jednej z Lacrim z jego ciele. *'Magia Wichurowego Zabójcy Smoków' (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): Kiedy po raz pierwszy widzimy tą Magię widzimy jak God Serena skupia duże ilości powietrza wokół swoich rąk i dłoni w postaci dużych wirów. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych Magii Zabójców po wielokrotnym użyciu tej Magii powinien on wchłaniać element powietrza i być odpornym na ten żywioł. Ta Magia również ma swoje źródło w Smoczej Lacrymie. 4 nieujawnione Magie Zabójców Smoków: God Serena posiada jeszcze 4 Smocze Lacrimy w swoim ciele, jednak nie wiadomo do jakich one żywiołów przynależą. Ogromna Energia Magiczna: Jako były członek Dziesięciu Świętych Magów oraz członek Tarczy Spriggana God Serena był uznawany za najsilniejszego maga na kontynencie Fiore. Jednak nie jest najsilniejszy spośród Dwunastki. Ciekawostki * Serena to włoskie imię kobiece, oznaczające spokojny. * Jest jedną z nielicznych postaci które zmarły w mandze i których śmierć została pokazana. * Istnieją spekulacje jakoby God Serena posiadał 4 Nieznane Magie Zabójców Bogów, a nie Smoków, lecz ta teoria została obalona podczas pojawienia się w Rozdziale 495 ośmiu widmowych smoków. Walki * Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen i Jura Neekis kontra God Serena = WYGRANA * God Serena kontra Gildarts Clive = PRZEGRANA Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Byli członkowie Dziesięciu Świętych Magów Kategoria:Byli członkowie Dwunastki Spriggana Kategoria:Martwi